Iron Man
"I AM IRON MAN, YOU HERE ME? I AM IRON MAN!!!" Tony Stark is a genius billionaire playboy philanthropist who became the superhero Iron Man. Early Life Tony Stark was born to Howard and Maria Stark in 1970. Tony's relationship with Howard was not genial, though Howard's butler Edwin Jarvis became close to Tony. A child prodigy, Tony graduated MIT when he was 17 years old. When he was 21, Tony's parents left for a brief trip, but they were soon slain by the Winter Soldier. Tony soon inherited Stark Industries and became one of the greatest scientific pioneers in the world. Biography HOW IRON MAN SHOULD HAVE ENDED He becomes Iron Man and fights his first big foe, Iron Monger. However, after Iron Monger‘s slow take off speed, he shoots a tank missile at Iron Monger, killing Iron Monger. He tells the world he is Iron Man, then goes to the Super Cafe and tells this story. Batman and Superman are very confused on why he did some stuff in the Story, then Iron Man proceeds to say that he can defeat both of them. Superman then challenges him to an arm wrestle. How Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows Should Have Ended In a post-credit scene, Sherlock Holmes dons the Iron Man suit and unleashes a tank missile at Moriarty. HOW THE AVENGERS SHOULD HAVE ENDED. After the Battle of New York, Stark brings all the Avengers to the Super Cafe where they eat shawarma and then proceed to tell Batman and Superman their story. As they are telling the story, all their box office money covers them. How Iron Man 3 Should Have Ended After sending his threat to the Mandarin, Stark orders JARVIS to activate the House Party Protocol. Sure enough, when the Mandarin's forces arrive at Stark's mansion, a fleet of Iron Man suits emerge from the mansion and unleash a salvo of tank missiles at the army. BAT-PHONE When Super Man says that Siri is like Jarvis, Iron Man flies by and says “No it’s not”, and then Superman is like “Yes it is”, And Iron Man is like “No it’s not”. How Spider-Man Homecoming Should Have Ended How Captain Marvel Should Have Ended Allies * Captain America * Thor * The Hulk * Black Widow * Hawkeye * War machine * Scarlet Witch * Quicksilver * Vision * Batman * Superman * Pepper Potts * Star-Lord * Gamora * Drax * Groot * Rocket * War Machine * Black Panther * Spider-Man (Tom Holland) * Spider-Man (Tobey Maguire) * Spider-Man (Andrew Garfield) Enemies * Iron Monger * Aldrich Killian * Trevor Slattery * Loki * Ultron Appearances How It Should Have Ended Episodes How Iron Man should have ended How The Avengers should have ended How Sherlock Holmes: A game of shadows should have ended How Iron Man 3 should have ended How Captain America 2:The Winter Soldier should have ended How The Avengers: Age of Ultron should have ended How Captain America: Civil War should have ended Captain America: Civil War alternative HISHE How Spider Man Homecoming should have ended How Justice League Should Have Ended How The Avengers: Infinity War should have ended How Captain Marvel Should Have Ended How Avengers: Endgame Should Have Ended Avengers: Endgame Alternate HISHE Trivia * Tony Stark is played by Robert Downey, Jr. in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. ** This is referenced in the Sherlock Holmes 2 HISHE, where Sherlock dons an Iron Man suit in the post-credits scene. * As a running gag, Stark has a penchant of firing tank missiles to solve all his problems. He usually announces his tank missiles with a quirky falsetto, though in the Civil War HISHE, he instead announces the tank missile in anger. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males